From the prior art, a number of different variable-crown rolls are known, which are in many cases provided with a possibility of profiling in the longitudinal direction of the roll. In certain applications, such a possibility of profiling is unnecessary, in which case a roll provided with a profiling arrangement is a complicated and expensive solution.
In respect of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,698 can be referred to, from which patent a large hydraulic press roll is known. In accordance with an embodiment described in said publication (FIG. 4), the roll arrangement is composed of a piston and of a pressurized duct as well as of an articulated shoe, in which way a possibility of inclining the shoe is provided. This arrangement is quite complicated and requires pressurizing devices for the duct, regulation arrangements, etc., which makes an arrangement in accordance with said application expensive.